Proposal
by Isleia
Summary: So just how would Seifer purpose to Squall anyway? Here is my version.


**Proposal**

Authoress: Isleia

Summary: So just how would Seifer purpose to Squall anyway? Here is my version.

Disclaimer: Just because I work with video games doesn't make me the true owner of any. Although I do get to find out when things are coming out. If any of you want to know when a certain game is coming out, or how much it is, just send me an e-mail with the title and I'll do what I can. Oh, just so you know, I work at EB games.

AN: I plan on making other one-shot stories revolving around this while I think about future chapters for Shadow SeeD. Enjoy the sappiness!

* * *

Green eyes looked over the small frame beneath him. Seifer still couldn't believe he was able to get the Lion of Balamb. He had everything he could ever need. But he still wanted one last thing… 

"Marry me."

Gray-blue eyes opened up and stared at the muscular body above him. He was a little tired from their nightly activity, but he could of sworn he heard the words 'marry' and 'me' in one sentence directed toward him.

"What?"

Seifer sighed out loud. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Marry me."

Once again, Squall was confused. He couldn't tell if Seifer was joking or just being a dumb ass.

"Why?"

Eyes rolling, Seifer stroked a pale cheek.

"Because I love you."

Squall had heard Seifer say these words before, but he was never sure if he meant it or not.

"….."

Seifer disliked the silence in a conversation with Squall, it meant he was thinking too much.

"Something wrong?"

Squall had to test him, see if he really meant what he was saying and asking of him. First, an explanation.

"Why would you want to marry me? Of all people?"

Seifer knew it was going to come to this.

"Like I said before, I love you."

Squall wasn't going to be convinced by a simple answer like that.

"There must be more than that."

Seifer was prepared for this. He knew that he would have to give a good answer in order for Squall to even consider saying yes.

"Okay then. If we got married, it would make me the happiest man alive, because I would have you."

Now the brunette was interested.

"…Go on."

The blond put a knowing smirk. He had a nice long speech ready.

"I don't care about anything else. If I lost everything I had right now, but still had you, then I'd be happy. Even if I lost my home, my name…Hell, even my manhood, I'd still be the happiest jackass alive. All because I had you."

The younger man blinked. The blank look on his face didn't even wavier.

"…That, by far, is the tackiest thing I've ever heard."

The elder of the two jumped in.

"But I'm not finished!"

Sighing loudly, Squall settled back into the bed they shared.

"Then finish."

Calming down and taking a deep breath, Seifer continued.

"Pushy… Even if I lost my sight, my hearing, or my voice, I'd still be happy. Even if I could no longer see your face, hear your voice, or say your name, I'd still be happy. Everything else means shit to me. You're all that I need."

Squall smirked in response.

"And you're the biggest dumb ass this world has ever seen."

Seifer exhaled slowly.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

Squall looked at Seifer with a tired look on his face.

"Whatever."

Seifer scowled.

"Gee, I love you too."

Squall, now done with teasing, leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Seifer. Pulling back, he smiled a genuine smile.

"If it will make you happy, then yes, I will. Because it makes me happy."

Seifer, beyond happy, smiles widely back at Squall.

"It makes you happy that I'm happy?"

Squall's smile broadens.

"No. It makes me happy that you love me so much to ask something as ridiculous as marriage."

Once again, Seifer's scowl returns.

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic and you're ruining it!"

The smile on Squall's face never leaves.

"Whatever. You can be romantic another day."

Looking down, Seifer gets a knowing look on his face. He knows what's coming.

"You want something."

Soon enough, Squall tries to make himself look as innocent as possible.

"Whatever do you mean?"

He can see it, Seifer knows him too well.

"You've got that look."

Squall gives up with the act, and asks shyly.

"Do I get a ring?"

Seifer smiles lightly at the pouting man.

"Later."

Squall scowls then.

"Damn you."

Seifer hugs Squall close to him and whispers.

"Just one last question, kitten."

Squall sighs into the embrace.

"Yeah?"

Reaching out, Seifer grabs Squall's left hand and rubs his ring finger.

"Gold or silver?"

_Le fin_

* * *

AN: So, what will it be? Gold? Silver? Platinum? All of the above? You'll see. Like I said in the first AN, I'll be making random one-shots circling this one. I'll do one-shots of before and after this story. Hopefully this will help me in updating on chapters for Shadow SeeD.  
Also, what I said about game info in the disclaimer, I'll totally do that. You can either put the game info in an e-mail or in a review. Either/or works. Hope you all enjoyed my sap. Kweh! 


End file.
